


Possession

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, blackheart x reader, wes bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine Blackheart being possessive of you





	1. Chapter 1

[waywarddaughter](https://tmblr.co/Z1xA2e2M7awuk)

[hvperionjack](https://tmblr.co/ZcLpjn225M7mj)

“Did the Rider hurt you, my dear?”

You shook your head, trying to set him at ease and knowing how bad his temper could get. You could count yourself lucky that he never directed his hellish fury against you.

The Demon materialized right in front of you, his eyes inspecting your uninjured form intensely. His ice-cold hands framed your face.

You shivered with a sigh and briefly closed your eyes. You gazed at him with a fond smile. “Your touch feels so cold.”

Blackheart’s lips twitched with humor. “I remember you being very taken with it when I do the thing with my tongue.”

Your cheeks turned red, the feeling of his cool tongue against your clit clear in your head.

Blackheart chuckled darkly. “Just say the word and I will rip the Rider to pieces.”

* * *

 

You sighed in bliss against the sheets, your heated was a wonderful contrast to his chilling lips. “Blackheart.” Your fingers gripped the inky strands of his hair.

His mouth wandered upwards until he reached your lips. You moaned at the sweet and salty taste of your juices on your tongue. He tilted his head, trying to have more of you. 

You threw your head back when his swollen member slid through your dripping pussy. It always gave you the chills - the good kind - every time you felt his cock inside you.

Your hips tightened around his waist, as your arms went around his shoulders. Blackheart slowly rocked against you, his hands clutching your upper thighs. His cool breath ghosted over your neck, making your senses and emotions go haywire.

Blackheart whispered against your ear, which felt like a seductive caress in your head. “Come for me, love.”

His words made you lose all of your control, as your body relaxed on the bed. It didn’t take a few seconds after your muscles clenched around him, that he pumped his seed inside you and falling on top of you.

You could feel Blackheart purring in contentment as his upper body vibrated against you. You stroked his skin, his neck and his cheeks. And took notice of his black veins appearing on his face, making you gaze at him in wonderment. You could feel him start to retreat to himself and began to retrace his demon side.

“Wait. You don’t have to hide from me.”

Blackheart stilled against you, showing her his true form with his dark veins spreading like Poison Ivy - beautiful but deadly. You slowly went closer to him, softly touching his lips, while gazing into his eyes. The edges of his mouth lifted upwards, before closing his eyes, kissing you deeply.


	2. Soothing Blackheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine soothing your husband after a hard day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first one ever so I’m grateful that (some) people liked my Blackheart Imagine. I know that this fandom isn’t as widely known as others, displayed by my search for Blackheart gifs and only finding one!

[hvperionjack](https://tmblr.co/ZcLpjn23hQCbp)

Something felt wrong.

You could always tell somehow when the mood of your husband dropped. It was almost like there was a chill surrounding the Underworld. Every hair of your neck stood up in attention, goosebumps forming on your arms. 

Your flowery dress swayed around your ankles as you followed the halls, already having a good feeling where your angry and stubborn husband was. Blackheart seemed to favor seeing you in innocently, sweet outfits - especially the dresses.

Or maybe he just loved reaching your legs easily. You nearly could hear his voice in your head, muttering, _“Why women have to resort to these kinds of Jeans...”_  

* * *

You just reached the throne room and sighed morosely. 

The dark figure of Blackheart sitting on the throne was discernible in the dimly-lit chamber. Your dark prince found himself seated near the warm fireplace which made small flickering sounds as you got closer.

You pondered your next words as you stood behind him, your fingers dancing over the intricate design of his throne.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Blackheart muttered moodily.

You raised an eyebrow in disbelief, lightly stroking his shoulder and noticing him tense slightly before he decided to accept your ever so willing comfort.

His shoulders dropped as his head sought the contact with your skin, leaning back with his eyes closed. Even like this you could detect his vulnerability, you felt immensely grateful for his trust and knowing you were the only one who he could truly confide in.

Blackheart sighed, his features softening, as you massaged his scalp.

“Father dropped by.”

You inhaled deeply, knowing there was truly only one creature who could ever rattle him this profoundly, leaving him a shell of himself.

“What did he want?”

Blackheart’s features twisted with bitterness. “Nothing except to remind me of what a failure I have been to him as of late. So ... nothing new.”

You sighed and stopped your soft ministrations, twisting your body so you could gaze upon him. He slowly opened his eyes again and his jaw tensed, as if he was accepting you to agree with him.

“You are an idiot,” you voiced your thoughts, seeing a burning fire dance in his eyes. You continued with honesty laced in your words, “but so is your father.”

You climbed on top of him, so you could feel his skin on yours. “I couldn’t care less about what your father thinks and you shouldn’t either.” Stroking his cheeks, you tried to get your message through his thick skull. 

You kissed his cheeks. “I love you, Blackheart. Every part of you. The good and the bad.”

“There’s nothing good inside me.”

You slightly twisted your head to the side. A soft smile was displayed on your face. “Well, it looks like I’m going to have to show you then.” You lightly pressed a kiss on his resistant lips. “I’m not turning my back on you now. You shouldn’t have to bow down to your father. Mephistopheles should bow down to you.”

And with these words Blackheart kissed you hard and with fervor.

**Author's Note:**

> [I barely watched Ghost Rider and don’t know much about Blackheart. I used the first gif as the face he shows her and not his full-blown blue side.]


End file.
